Rose Petals on Top
by WaterLily95
Summary: It was the perfect formula for a forgiving reunion. Why? Because late night musings and oblivious murmurings can do the trick. Maiko!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

**Rose Petals on Top**

He couldn't believe this. He really couldn't believe this. What was he _supposed_ to be doing, and what _was_ he doing? He was _watching_ Mai sleep. Definitely not the characteristic one would expect out of Firelord Zuko.

He was to be crowned as Fire Lord the next day early in the morning. He still had technically a few more hours left before the servants of the palace plunged into their own beds, but he didn't seem so convinced in the idea of sleeping. He needed sleep, but if it was the last time he would see Mai…his Mai…again…then what was the significance of sleep?

He especially didn't feel the need to be called 'Firelord', considering how tiring it had been for him to reach that position after battling his crazed sister, but the others had already continued to get into the habit of calling him that. Honestly, he wasn't in the mood.

He didn't feel the need to ponder why he would stare at the woman he loved. It wasn't rare. It wasn't unusual. It wasn't like he would rather be doing something else. It just wasn't so….likely, considering how he betrayed her.

Yes, they let her out of prison. Yes, she had seen him among the midst of such chaos. And _yes_, she flashed a small smile towards him. But would she still agree to be with him after…everything?

The former fire prince didn't blink, fearing the thought of letting this moment slip away so easily from his grasp. However, it didn't appeal to him that he felt so alone in the dim room, sitting on the floor next to her bed and watching her with such intense concentration. It was something that he wasn't so used to doing, but he knew he was in no position to hold back now.

She stirred slowly as her long hair fell over the side of her face. Zuko's heartbeat stopped for a split second as she turned to face his direction, her arm draped effortlessly over his. The firebender widened his eyes, mentally battling with the options of whether he should hide or remain where he was.

If he had the opportunity, he would willingly give himself up to getting stuck in glue, sitting and thinking about his place in the universe again. _Anything_ to avoid getting caught by Mai. But he couldn't help not leaving his eyes away from her. She was _asleep_…and he actually thought it was kind of cute.

She slouched deeper into her pillow, wincing in sleep as she felt a light presence on her arm. Now that he received the chance to notice, he could make out slight traces of bruises on her arm. He gently reached over to her arm, fingering over the bruises and tracing the creases in her fingers.

She then let go as quickly as she hung it over the side of the bed, draping it over her blanket. Zuko felt heat rushing up to his cheeks as she barely opened her eyes, tossing the other way among the sheets. Nevertheless, she continued her rhythmic pattern of breathing.

"So you're just going to ignore me…. aren't you?"

Great. He was starting to go crazy now. The Firelord was going crazy. But he didn't care.

"Well?" he asked out of the blue. He received no response. And that was just how he expected it to be…no response whatsoever.

He sighed, slumping down next to the bed. "This isn't fair, Mai."

The Fire Nation beauty shifted uncomfortably as he spoke her name. He didn't notice, frowning. "I did what I had to do."

He glanced at her sleeping expression. Somehow, it seemed to have changed, as if contemplating the darkness. Again, he felt glue to watching her.

"Ugh!" he whispered, irritant. "This wasn't about you, Mai. You had no idea how hard it was for me to leave you."

Zuko wearily lingered over the edge of the bed, running his fingers rapidly though his hair. He took a deep breath.

"I know it was so hard on you. But it was just as hard, if not harder, on me."

A look of apology crossed his expression as he continued staring at the bruises on her arms. He shifted his direction from the folds in her palms to her weary expression, craving for sleep. He softened his harsh, glazed contemplations. He felt something slam into his chest, not quite sure if it was supposed to be his racing heartbeat. The guilt was back.

"I'm….I'm sorry…."

He knew very well of the situation he found himself in. He had hurt her, and it was, whether intentionally or not, his fault. She stood up for him in front of his sister, the Fire Nation, herself….for _him_! And how did he answer her? By betraying her.

"I love you, Mai." He murmured dejectedly in his gruff, Zuko-like voice.

Again, he noticed her shift towards his direction again. He stopped in dead silence, gawking at her and shutting his eyes close. After a few moments, he blinked one eye open and slowly steadied his short, sudden breaths.

"I know you're ready to kill me." He said in a matter-of-fact way.

Sometimes, he couldn't help but compare his lover to a black velvet rose. The qualities she possessed tallied so perfectly with those of this mysterious flower. Even though she wasn't the one for flowers, she was still a woman… beautiful one if you asked him.

"And I don't care if you do."

She was a thorn less rose, leaving no room for complications even in midst of such pandemonium. She was the tone of velvet…smooth and graceful despite the darkened connotation behind her motives. But the black rose part? It was her attitude.

She may not be the one to express herself in any given situation, but she possessed a heart. A heart of _fire_. She was quiet, agile, flexible…not to mention faster than the speed of her own knives. Why, she was _perfect_ for him.

"Just, uh, promise me that we'll be together. Again." He said awkwardly.

It wasn't long before he heard a soft gasp of surprise escape from under the covers of the bed sheets. Zuko then found himself staring face to face into the questioning eyes of the Fire Nation beauty.

At once, he remained silent. It seemed to be one of the most intensely awkward moments in his entire life, considering the reason he was here and the way she looked at him. He frantically confiscated with a nearby candlestick, cupping his hands around the tiny flame to keep himself occupied.

Mai's first reaction could have been a groggy, yet bitter, "What?" instead of the unusual turning of her head and glowering of her slit-black eyes. She sat up on her bed, hastily brushing her bangs away from her eyes and crossing her arms demandingly.

"I-I can exp-plain…"

However, she was quiet.

"M-Mai, please listen-"

She didn't answer him.

"Mai…" he started again, slightly more impatient.

This time, she graced him with a merciful glare. "What _now_, Zuko?" she asked bitterly. Her voice caused a frown to deepen on his face. It wasn't helpless, but it was one of annoyance rather than curiosity. He didn't like it.

He stood up (or stumbled his way up, you can say) at her glare. His cheeks heated up again as he looked downwards. "Um-"

"Whatever you're planning on asking me, you won't get an answer." She warned, stopping him.

"I wasn't-"

"I'm not in the mood to get my heart broken again, either."

"That's not what I-"

"And no, I don't need your pointless explanations."

For the first time in his life, Zuko noticed something in her eyes. Were they really so moist?

"I'm sorry Mai." He repeated again. "I-'

She angrily stomped up to him, forcibly piercing her accusing finger on his chest. "Why are you even here?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be writing another break-up letter like a coward?"

"Mai, please! I already feel like a complete idiot for hurting you."

"Oh yeah?" she glared, shoving him backwards. "That's probably your calling. _I_ was the one who suffered in the aftermath. You have no right to apologize, _Zuzu_."

"But-"

She grabbed him by the collar of his robe, sending her hands swooping across his cheek. "You destroyed every good memory I could think of you."

"Maybe it's because I want you back, Mai!" he retorted, grasping her hands. "Maybe it's because I can't live without you not looking at me every day."

She let him go, frowning deeper.

"I don't want to go a single day without discussing my reason to be with you. I hate not talking to you . I want to be next to you all the time. I want to redeem myself!"

Mai didn't really know what came over her as she stared into his golden eyes. She could see the familiar spark of sincerity within him. "Like _that's_ true."

He dropped dementedly in front of her, landing on his knees and yanking out his small Earth Kingdom blade. He held it determinedly up to her, gesturing to the fateful scar on his chest from the lightning strike.

"You do realize this pain is nothing close to the one when I hurt you." He said, beckoning her with his blade before slitting it up to his chest. She stared incredulously at his actions, gritting her teeth angrily.

"Never give up without a fight, Mai."

She felt the tears waiting at the verge of her closed eyelids, giving away the last of the strength she possessed. She leaned before him, snatching the blade from him and sending it flying to the other end of the room.

"Don't you _dare_ do that again, you hear me?!" she yelled.

He inched closer to her, cupping her cheek longingly. "Do you believe me?" he asked hopefully.

"It doesn't matter." She answered, securing his robe over his bandaged chest. "I just don't…_hate_ you."

He reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out what was supposed to be a small, crimson chain. The poor Firelord seemed embarrassed, but he avoided his flustered thoughts and placed it in her hands. It was a fairly simple and dull chain, but it only made her stand out more.

"Oh great, you got me something." She said bluntly, not at all surprised.

"I know you never liked jewelry." He said. "But this was the closest thing I could get right now."

She hid her smirk, tracing the simple threads and running her hands over the silky bead-like structures dangling down from it. "You know, you have a lot of catching up to do."

"And I'll do whatever it takes." He said determinedly. "Even if it takes a million fruit tarts."

She glanced annoyingly up at him, still scowling as she fingered the chain. "With rose petals on top?"

He chuckled nervously, running his hands through his hair as the last flicker of the flame died away. "With rose petals on top." He assured her while closing the gap between their eager lips.

* * *

**_Read and Review Please!_**


End file.
